


Tuesday Morning

by unicornsandphoenix



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Auror Harry Potter, Domestic Fluff, Getting Together, Good Draco Malfoy, Hurt/Comfort, Important Tuesday's, M/M, Of old age, Potions Master Draco Malfoy, Thanks, and here are the warnings, because its just his time, but if you literally cannot, but jut as a warning, but like, but like!!!, even though that last one wasn't actually really stated, everyone is still ok i promise, neville and pansy are together!, one of them dies, several days in a life, someone told me this was also a happy ending, then thats ok
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-26
Updated: 2018-01-26
Packaged: 2019-03-09 06:40:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,120
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13475844
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/unicornsandphoenix/pseuds/unicornsandphoenix
Summary: Based off of the amazing song Tuesday Morning by Staganddragon, this fic follows Harry and Draco's relationship on Tuesday mornings throughout their entire life.





	Tuesday Morning

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Staganddragon](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Staganddragon/gifts).



> Hello all!
> 
> This lovely idea I cannot, sadly, claim as my own. This is completely based off of the amazing song Tuesday Morning by Staganddragon. 
> 
> You can find it here: https://staganddragon.tumblr.com/post/169506762851/staganddragon-tuesday-morning-in-which-draco
> 
> Please go take a listen, it is absolutely my favorite thing in the entire world. I literally cannot rave about this enough. The bolded text blocks are her lyrics.
> 
> So this is 100% unedited with 0% feedback before it was posted, and also, to make this even more unprofessional, 100% my first fic. I thought this would be a good starting point to eventually start writing more?
> 
> I really hope you all like it, and it would honestly mean the world to me if you could take a second to let me know on what to improve or what you liked.

____________________

 **Forget what’s beyond the sheets**  
**I want to wrap you up in me**  
**And plant my roots inside your head**  
____________________

Harry could live off of the sight of Draco like this. Bed rustled hair, lips slightly parted, forehead smoothed of any worry from the day. The crack in the curtains of the dorm room let in the early morning light that made Draco’s hair glow golden. Harry felt the emotion in his chest threaten to burst, but he covered it up and hugged Draco closer to him. Draco let out a soft puff of air and snuggled closer.

“Mmm. What time is it?” Draco’s voice was soft, hidden from Harry’s roommates by the curtain, hidden from the outside world. Harry heart skipped a beat. He hoped to hear this voice a lot more in the future.

“Lets stay in today. Tuesday’s only History of Magic anyway,” Draco huffed out a soft laugh as Harry’s arms tightened around his middle. Harry nosed into his hair.

“One more minute,” Draco murmured, sliding further into Harry’s arms. And then, “Is skipping class going to be a regular thing with you, Potter?”

Harry smiled into his hair. “As long as I have you.”

“You’re a sap, Potter. How is this supposed to work?” But Harry could hear the smile in his voice.

____________________

 **Your laughter’s filling up my lungs**  
**You’re music and my heart’s a drum**  
**The whole of my world is right here in this bed**  
____________________

Sleepy green eyes opened to earnest grey. A soft glow filled the Grimmauld bedroom, which had lost the gloom ever since Harry has moved in after Hogwarts. Harry’s lips quirked up and he blinked the sleep out of his eyes.

“Ha! You blinked first.” Draco looked incredibly proud of himself, and Harry’s chest let out a rumble of laughter. He rolled over onto Draco and pinned him down.

“Mmm,” Harry hummed from above him. “I’d pick my battles if I were you,” and Harry attacked him. Draco pursed his lips, trying his damn hardest not to show his smile as Harry dug in his fingers, tickling his sides. The crinkle at his eyes gave him away.

“Harry!” Draco gasped. “Harry, no stop!” His pearls of laughter filled the room, filling up the space, filling up the emptiness in Harry. Harry had to stop, heart beating loudly in his chest, looking down at his boyfriend. Draco smiled at him then, still pinned beneath Harry. It was a real smile, small and deep, filling his eyes.

“Come on, Pet,” Draco whispered. “We need to get ready. It’s Tuesday. You have Auror training, and I need to get to potions lab.” Harry groaned and released Draco’s wrists to burry his face in his neck, breathing him in. Draco pushed at him. “Time to get up and save the world.”

“My world is right here. In this bed.” Harry didn’t mean for it to come out as it did, but after Draco didn’t freeze but instead blew out a gust of air and wrapped his arms around Harry’s back, Harry wanted to say it again.

“You’re my world, Draco,” He breathed into his ear.

The arms around him tightened as Draco whispered back, choked, “As you are mine.”

And then, “I knew skipping class when we first got together would have latent effects.” Harry could only laugh.  
____________________

 **Just close the curtains, lie here for awhile**  
**Rain taps on the window, I’m trapped in your smile**  
____________________

Harry woke to rain tapping on the window. Draco was still asleep, breathing deeply on Harry’s chest, arm flung over his stomach. Careful not to dislodge his sleeping housemate, Harry reached over for his wand to cast some yellow glowing orbs that warmed up the room. He pulled the blankets back up and lay there for a while, a content grin resting on his face. Draco stirred and Harry looked down to a blinking, sleepy smile. He couldn’t look away.

Draco would never stop taking his breath away.

“Hey,” Draco breathed.

“Hey,” Harry breathed back.

“Let’s stay in today,” Draco said, closing his eyes and rubbing his head into Harry’s chest.

“I see I’ve converted you,” Harry smiled. He wrapped his arms tight around Draco, and let the rain lull him back to sleep.  
____________________

 **The room’s a mess, but we’re just fine**  
**Uncork a cheap bottle of wine**  
**These sheets are white, but that’s okay**  
**You smell like morning and apple trees**  
**A mess of bedhead, elbows and knees**  
**We breathe ‘cause there’s nothing left to say**  
____________________

Harry cracked his eyes open, bleary from lack of sleep. Going out with Ron and Hermione on a Monday night was not their greatest idea. A cheep bottle of wine lay at the foot of the bed, clothes strewn across the room, flung on every available surface. Draco had complained about the white sheets, but drunk straight from the bottle anyways. The room whispered with last night’s laughter and happiness. Harry looked up at his boyfriend of seven years.

Draco had some drool coming out of the side of his mouth, a slight frown partnering a wrinkle between his brows. His breath covered Harry’s face, sour from sleep and wine, though still somehow smelling sweetly of apples. His hair was a mess, looking very similar to the hair Draco complained so much about on the top of Harry’s head. His elbows poked sharply into Harry’s side as he shifted closer in his sleep, and his legs were tangled awkwardly with Harry’s, causing them to dig into unpleasant places. He was completely uncomfortable, and definitely bared a little resemblance Fang.

Harry had never loved him more.

“Draco,” he whispered. “Draco, love, get up.”

“Wha,” Draco mumbled trying to nuzzle into Harry’s hair. “What time is it?”

“Draco,” Harry said softly, having never been so sure of anything in his life. “Draco, marry me.”

“Alright. Just five more minutes first, ok?” Draco arms wound tighter around Harry.

“Draco,” Harry frowned, heart pounding. “Did you hear me? Did you really just- Are you sure? You want to-” Harry babbled as Draco rolled atop and stopped him with a soft kiss.

“Yes.” He stared down at Harry, a small smile gracing his lips. “This is the easiest, and easily the best, choice I have ever made in my life.”

Harry’s blood rushed through his veins and he gripped Draco’s arms. “I don’t have a- Well, it was a spur of the momen-” Draco cut him off with another kiss.

“Harry,” He whispered against his lips, his hands cradling Harry’s face. “I love you. I will never love another more than I love _you_. I will say yes to the end of my days, with or without a ring.”

Harry’s breath fluttered against Draco and he closed his eyes to stop the tears.

“Let’s stay in today. Make a weekend out of this Tuesday morning.” Harry let out a small sob and nodded.

The rest of the morning was spent in each others arms, sharing breaths and soft kisses. No words were exchanged. There was nothing left to say.  
____________________

 **You whisper “I love you” for just us to know**  
**It’s only Tuesday but I don’t think you should go**  
____________________

Harry was only aware of soft beeping on the edge of his consciousness. 

Someone was crying. Harry wanted to comfort them, but he couldn’t seem to move. He could just make out Blaise’s deep voice ordering someone around. Harry’s head hurt. The blast from the Auror mission gone wrong that morning rang in his ears. He hoped Draco’s meeting this morning was going better than this. Oh god, Draco! Harry’s mind frantically tried to send out a signal from his body. Someone grabbed his hand. The sounds faded away and the only this Harry could focus on was the smooth cold press of metal against a finger. A ring. Draco’s ring. Harry put all his effort into twitching just one finger, moving just a couple millimeters. His mind swam, drifting away from him and his frustration of not communicating.

A gust of breath against his ear, a brush of lips against his cheek. “I love you,” was whispered into his ear, just for him. Harry struggled against the impending darkness. He didn’t want Draco to go. But everything soon turned off.  
____________________

 **So breathe me in and pull me closer**  
**Even if it’s just a minute**  
**Make sure that there’s some feeling in it**  
**I love you, I think that’s clear**  
**So I’m keeping you without a warning**  
**Let’s make a weekend of Tuesday morning**  
____________________

Harry was lost in Draco’s kisses. “How much time do we have?” He murmured between them. Draco hummed as he sucked on Harry’s bottom lip.

“Only a minute or so,” Draco pressed a line of kisses along Harry’s cheek.

“Better put some feeling into it then,” Harry gasped, lost for breath. Draco pulled him closer, and Harry breathed him in, burying his nose in Draco’s neck and pressed small kittenish kisses to his collarbone.

Small, running footsteps were heard running down the hall. Draco chuckled and Harry groaned. “I think our time is up, Love,” Draco said, pushing his lips one more time against Harry’s.

The door flew open to a flurry of arms and legs that jumped up onto their bed.

“Morning!” Scorpius flung himself down between his parents, welcoming the pairs of arms that moved to hug him. He started gushing about last night’s dreams. Recently, after a visit to Uncle Neville and Aunt Pansy, they were filled with carnivorous plants and whomping willows. Draco smiled down at their son. His eyes lifted to meet Harry’s over Scorp’s head. The I love you’s were left unspoken, but shone in their eyes.

“Hey, Scorp,” Harry said suddenly, smiling at their son’s sudden silence. “What do you say we go to the arboretum today? Take a look at some of the plants in your books.” Draco’s eye brows rose up at Harry.

“Really?” Scorp cried, jumping up. “But it’s Tuesday!”

Harry grinned. “Yes, really. Get some pancakes started and we will make a weekend breakfast before we go.” He smiled as his eyes followed an excited Scorpius out of the room, bouncing and exclaiming something about bringing his plant encyclopedia along. Harry turned back to Draco.

“That didn’t give me much warning,” Draco sounded disapproving, but his smirk gave him away.

Harry leaned forward to give him a kiss. “I want to keep you for the day. You and Scorpius.”

Draco was still smirking as he sighed. “Let’s make a weekend of Tuesday morning then.”  
____________________

 **So breathe me in and pull me closer**  
**Even if it’s just a minute**  
**Make sure that there’s some feeling in it**  
**I love you, I think that’s clear**  
**So I’m keeping you without a warning**  
**Let’s make a weekend of Tuesday morning**  
____________________

Harry’s breaths were labored. “I love you,” He said into Draco’s grey head where it lay on his chest. He knew Draco knew, but he wanted to say it aloud one more time. Draco took some gasping breaths, as if he was trying not to cry. “Hold me,” Harry rasped.

Draco clutched him with frail hands and breathed him in. Harry felt him, really felt him, as he surrounded his senses.

Harry only had a minute or two left.

He clutched Draco harder and met Scorpius's eyes on the side of the bed. Scorpius was clutching his new son in his arms, silent tears running down his face. “ I love you all, my family, with all my heart.” Harry had to stop to breath in, coughing. “I am so incredibly happy. Please know that. I am so, so happy. I have everything I need, I had everything I needed.” Draco let out a whimper and clutched him harder.

“Draco, love,” Harry nudged his face up, closer to his own. He held the face of his lover in his hands, wiping the tears running down his face away with his thumbs. “We will see each other soon. It won’t be that bad.”

“I’m keeping you,” Draco blurted out, clutching at Harry’s grey hair. “Don’t go.”

Harry smiled sadly, and angled Draco’s head down so their foreheads were touching. “You’ve always had me. I will forever be yours. Even after I die.”

Draco’s tears fell onto Harry’s face. Harry was so tired. He was so tired and so content. He wanted to just drift asleep. He could see his parents, Remus, Sirius in the corner of the room, coming into focus as the rest of reality slowly faded away. He struggled against it for one more moment. “I love you, Draco,” He whispered, and pressed one last kiss to his husband’s lips.

**Author's Note:**

> I cannot really tell you all how much it means to me that you would read this. Thank you thank you thank you!!!
> 
> PS I am also on Tumblr at unicornsandphoenix.tumblr.com  
> Come say Hi!


End file.
